Playing With Fire
by Tigris2
Summary: After being saved from a fire by Mr. Incredible, a stranger comes to stay at the Incredibles household. This fiery teen immeadiately captures Violet's heart, but she's playing with fire. Will she get burned? T because of language in future chapters
1. A Fire and a Stranger

A/N: Well, here it is, my Incredibles fanfic. When I first started on Fanfiction, I was planning on only writing fanfics about anime shows. But this changed when I saw The Incredibles. I just HAD to make a fic about them. Also, please note that Violet is my favorite character, so this fic is primarily about her. If you don't like it, blag. TO THE READERS OF MY OTHER FICS (mainly Trapped In a Distant Time): You may be asking, "WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU WORKING ON TRAPPED IN A DISTANT TIME CHAPTER NINE?!?!?!" The answer is simple: I STILL FRIGGIN' NEED FIVE PEOPLE TO REVIEW AND BEAT MY CHALLENGE SO THAT I CAN PUT THEM IN THE STORY!! If you read my fic Trapped In a Distant Time, PLEASE REVIEW AND ANSWER MY QUESTIONS AT THE END OF CHAPTER EIGHT SO I CAN PUT YOU IN CHAPTER NINE!!! Five people are a NECESSITY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! If I don't get my five reviews, YOU DON'T GET A NEXT CHAPTER!!! And DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS IN YOUR REVIEW, OR I CAN'T PUT YOU IN!!!! Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not, and probably never will own the Disney/Pixar movie The Incredibles. Le sigh. But I DO own the character I've invented for this fic, so if you take him, THE RABBITS WILL GET YOU!!!! These are NOT polite suggestions. The life you save may be your own. This has been a public service anouncment by Tigris.

It was another typical night at the home of the Parrs, also known as the Incredibles. The sounds of utter chaos inside the house could be heard as far away as the insurance company, Robert Parr's former place of employment. The only thing that made this particular night different from any other was the sound of intense sobbing mixed in with the shouts, crashes, and explosions.

"BOB!!! HELP!!! JACK-JACK SET HIS HIGHCHAIR ON FIRE AGAIN!!!" Helen Parr shouted to her husband as she struggled to douse her son Jack-Jack, who had burst into flames again, and put out the fire that was engulfing his highchair.

"JUST A SECOND HONEY!!!" Bob called as he desperately tried to catch his son Dash, who was running crazily around the house.

"HAHA!! Can't catch me!!!" Dash taunted as he ran with his super-speed toward his sister Violet's room. He was abruptly stopped by a force field that had blocked off the entrance to the room.

"OW!!" Dash cried as he was knocked backwards. "No force fields!!!" A sobbing Violet appeared behind the force field, holding a phone in one hand.

"Go away!! Leave me alone!!!" she cried at him as she slammed the door, dropping the force field. Suddenly there was an explosion from the kitchen, and Helen called to her husband again.

"BOB!!! I NEED HELP!!!"Jack-Jack was giggling hysterically as smoke billowed out of the doorway. Bob lifted a squirming Dash up so that he was face-level with him.

"Now Dash, I have to go help your mother with Jack-Jack. I want you to do your homework, OK?" he asked as Dash continued to try and wriggle out of his grasp. Dash frowned and crossed his arms.

"OK...." he grumbled. Bob set him down and ruffled his hair.

" 'Atta boy," he said, then hurried into the kitchen to help Helen. Meanwhile, Violet was lying face down on her bed, sobbing and trying to smother herself with her pillow. The phone was off the hook, and a dial tone could be heard from the reciever. Then came the words "If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again. If you need help, hang up, then dial your operator." She slammed the phone back down on the hook, gave a sniffle, and the tears began anew. Violet continued crying. When she glanced up at the clock it was eight-thirty, though it had been seven when she received the phone call.

The call had come from Tony Rydinger, Violet's boyfriend. Violet had been expecting a nice chat, but instead heard the dreaded words:

"Violet.....I think we should start seeing other people......."

Yes, she had been dumped. She and Tony hadn't even been going out for four months.

"It's so unfair!!" she cried as she shoved her face back into the pillow. She heard the door behind her creak open, and felt her mother sit down on the end of the bed. Violet pretended she hadn't heard her mother come in, and kept her face in the pillow. Helen put a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Vi?" Helen asked gently.

"tony dumped me....." Violet mumbled, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"What?" her mother asked as she put a hand to her ear.

"Tony dumped me...." Violet repeated, a little louder this time.

"Huh?"

"TONY DUMPED ME!!!!!" Violet shouted as she whipped around and hugged her mom, crying into her shoulder. Helen hugged her daughter, giving her as much comfort as she could.

"I'm sorry, Vi....." she began, but was cut off by a sudden rustling outside the window. Soon after, there was a crash. Both Violet and Helen went to the window to investigate. Easing the widow opened, Helen stretched her neck to look out the window, but there was no movement to be found in the darkness. "Hm. Strange......" Helen mused as she closed the window.

Of course, had Violet or Helen looked straight down, they would have seen a stranger lying below the window, clutching their chest in agony.

"I'll be back later everyone!" Bob called as he threw his coat on over his supersuit and started out the door. His friend Lucius, also known as Frozone, waited impatiently outside the door.

"Where are you going, Bob?" Helen called, hurrying up to her husband.

"There's a fire. Lucius and I are going to put it out. There might be people inside the building that need rescuing too," Bob replied as he stepped out the door.

"I'll go with you," Helen said as she hurried to get her supersuit on. Bob put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"Honey, it's just a fire. Lucius and I can handle it," he said nonchalantly as he gave her a quick kiss. "We'll be back soon." And with that, he shut the door, and took off with Lucius towards downtown.

While they were driving to the fire, Bob turned to Lucius. "You're nice and hydrated, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Lucius asked, his eyes on the road.

"I still haven't forgotten what happened last time we went to put out a fire. You were de-hydrated and couldn't freeze the fire, and I had to bust a hole through the wall for us to get out, and the building collapsed," Bob explained as Lucius drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for the light to change green.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I've got everything under control this time," Lucius assured him as they came to a stop in an empty alley. Pulling off their jackets and stepping out of the car, they went the rest of the way to the fire on foot.

As they rounded the corner, even the experienced supers were amazed at the blaze that met their eyes. It was a fairly-sized building, not a skyscraper, but not too small either, and it was completely engulfed in flames. A huge tower of smoke filled the sky above the burning structure, as huge tounges of flame licked the building, and sparks shot from the windows.

"How the heck did they manage to start such a huge fire?!" Bob exclaimed as he surveyed the amazing sight.

"Frozone!! Mr. Incredible!! Thank God you're here!!!" a police officer yelled as he came running up to them. "There's somebody trapped inside there!!!"

"Inside THAT?!?!" Frozone shouted, pointing at the building, which was being quickly reduced to ashes.

"We've got to get them out of there!!!" Mr. Incredible shouted. "Come on!!!" And with that, he ran into the flaming building. Frozone followed close behind him, freezing the flames at the entrance to get inside.

The interior of the building was even worse than the outside. Holes were burned into the walls, sections of the roof were collapsing, a thick layer of smoke filled the air, and EVERYTHING was burning. As Mr. Incredible and Frozone tried to navigate through the building, the walls started collapsing around them. Coughing, they ran up a flight of stairs.

"This place is collapsing!! We have to find that person and get them out before the whole building goes down!!" Mr. Incredible called to Frozone as they continued searching the building.

The search went on for ten more minutes, and they had searched just about the entire building. Just as they reached the conclusion that the person must have escaped the building unharmed, they heard someone coughing and stumbling through the room.

"Hey, is anybody in here?!" Frozone called. He was answered with more coughing, and a thud as the unseen person fell over. Using his powers, Frozone quickly put out the flames surrounding the person. Running over to them with Mr. Incredible, he stopped and looked the person over. It appeared to be a young boy, around Violet's age actually. He was curled into a tight ball on the floor, hacking himself into a fit, and covered in dust, ash, and rubble. Scooping the boy up in one arm, Mr. Incredible smashed a hole through the wall, and ran out of the collapsing building, closely followed by Frozone.

"I'm sorry!!" the boy shouted as soon as they were a safe distance away from the building. Frozone and Mr. Incredible stared down at him, confused. Before they could even open their mouths to inquire about his strange behavior, he had started shouting again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! It was an accident!!! Don't turn me over to the cops!!"

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Incredible asked, a blank stare on his face as he set the boy down on the sidewalk.

"Oh, uh......nothing......" the boy mumbled as he shoved his hands in his pockets and ground his toe into the pavement. There was an awkward moment's silence. "So, uh......listen.....I really don't have anywhere to stay. Could I, maybe.........go with you somewhere?" he asked hesitantly.

"Are you saying you have nowhere else to go?" Mr. Incredible asked. The boy nodded. "Frozone, do you know somebody who could take him?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do. I think Robert Parr might be up to it," Frozone said with a sadictic smile. Mr. Incredible suddenly started coughing.

"Um....isn't there anyone else?!" Mr. Incredible asked desperately. Frozone shook his head, the evil smile still planted on his face.

"Besides, he's already got three kids. What's one more?"

"What's one more?!?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S ONE MORE!!!!" Mr. Incredible shouted, waving his arms wildly. The two superheroes went into a large bout of fighting and arguing. It went on for several minutes, before the boy cleared his throat loudly.

"So....can I crash at this Parr guy's place for a few days?" he asked, his voice taking on an impatient tone. Frozone and Mr. Incredible stopped fighting just long enough to answer.

"Yeah, it'll be fine with him. I'll take you there kid," Frozone said. He then turned to Mr. Incredible. "I've got this covered. Maybe you should get. on. home. dude," he said, putting emphasis on the phrase "get on home". Mr. Incredible nodded, and took off in the direction of his house. After Mr. Incredible had disappeared into the distance, Frozone took the boy back to his car.

"You drive a car? Couldn't you just use your powers to get here?" the boy asked as he spotted the car.

"Well yeah. Just because you have super powers doesn't mean you can't do normal stuff too," Frozone answered as he got into the car. The boy quickly got into the car too. As Frozone started up the car, the boy seemed to be considering what he'd said.

"I guess you're right....." he said quietly.

" 'Course I'm right," he said with a grin as he turned the radio on. Revving the engine, he backed out of the alley and sped off down the road, hoping Bob got to his house before they did.

"HONEY!!! KIDS!!!!" Bob shouted as he ran in the door. Immeadiately, Dash was at the door.

"So what happened Dad?! Was there someone in there?! Huh, huh, huh?!?! Did you fight a bad guy?! Why couldn't I come?!?!?!" Dash inquired, zooming around his father in little circles.

"HONEY!! VIOLET!!!" Bob called again. After a moment, Helen appeared in the room, followed reluctantly by Violet.

"What is it Bob?" Helen asked as her husband hurried past her to change his clothes.

"There was somebody in the building," Bob's voice said from the other room. "And he has nowhere to stay, so Lucius told him he could come here!!"

"WHAT?!?!" Helen, Violet, and Dash shouted in unison. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion of sound as they started to complain.

"Dad, how could you just let some random guy stay at our house?!" Violet wailed as her father came back in normal clothes.

"Bob, how are we going to make room for him, there's barely enough space for us!!!" Helen screeched at her husband.

"He's not staying in my room!!!" Dash shouted, zooming around the room angrily.

"Well, he's not staying in mine!!" Violet shouted. The chaos continued, when a knock came from the door. Everyone immeadiately fell silent, and Bob opened the door to reveal Lucius, still in his supersuit, with the boy from the fire. A small, almost silent gasp came from Violet.

Despite being dirty and covered with ashes and debris, the boy was, well, handsome. He had the most striking green eyes, and shiny black hair. Violet's eyes were wide as she continued taking in his appearance. He was tall and lean, nicely muscled, but not huge like her dad. He was wearing a leather jacket over a black shirt, and his pants were baggy black jeans. He had a pair of black boots with a lot of spikes and buckles on them for footwear, and he was wearing black, fingerless gloves.

"On second thought, he can stay in my room," Violet said quietly from behind her father.

"Who's this, Frozone?" Bob asked, pretending he'd never seen the boy before.

"Well, I pulled him out of that big fire downton, and since he doesn't have anywhere else to stay, I thought it'd be all right if he stayed with you," Frozone "explained" to Bob. Bob nodded, pretending to consider it for a minute while his family watched.

"I guess he could stay with us for a few days...." Bob said hesitantly.

"Cool! I'll just be going now then!" Frozone said as he gently pushed the boy through the doorway. "Bye!" And with that, he shut the door behind him, and just moments later they heard his car zoom out of the driveway. There was an awkward silence as the Parr family stared at the boy, who was nervously digging his toe into the carpet.

"So............." Helen began, fishing for conversation.

"So, who're you?! What's your name?!?!" Dash asked excitedly bouncing up and down, since he couldn't use his super powers.

"Michael," the boy replied, keeping his gaze away from the faces of the Parrs.

"Why don't you have anywhere else to go? Are you an orphan?" Helen asked gently, now that Dash had broken the ice a bit.

"I don't like to talk about it," Michael replied, and refused to say anything further. There was some more silence, then Bob clapped his hands.

"Well then, it's time for you kids to go to bed," he said to Violet and Dash.

"AW!!! Come on!! I want to talk to Michael some more!!!!" Dash complained in a loud, whining voice. Violet just blushed and kept her eyes away from Michael.

"You heard your father. Bed," Helen said, pushing Dash out of the room.

"You too young lady," Bob said to Violet. "Bed-time." Violet cast one last look at Michael, and reluctantly trudged out of the room, leaving Michael alone with Bob.

"So, are the rest of your family supers, too?" Michael asked after a moment. Bob immeadiately whipped around to face him.

"What are you talking about?!" he demanded.

"Oh come on. A little black mask around your eyes is NOT going to your identity, Mr. Incredible," Micahel said, a condescending smirk on his face. Bob slammed him against a wall, but still the smirk didn't leave his face. Bob towered over him, his face a mask of both rage and fear.

"Listen, if you tell ANYONE-" Bob began, but Michael held up a hand and cut him off.

"Relax, I'm not going to tell anyone. I don't have any problem with you or your family," he said. Bob narrowed his eyes at him, not willing to believe him.

"How do I know I can trust you?" he asked suspiciously.

"You can't know. You just have to take my word for it." Bob stopped for a second, realizing he was right. But he still had one thing to say.

"If you tell anyone, I'll snap you like a twig. I will hunt you down like a dog," he growled. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. So, are you going to answer my quesiton?" Michael replied. Bob just walked away, grumbling. "So I'll take that as a yes!" Michael called after him.

"What was the noise about?" Helen asked as she entered the room. Micahel shrugged.

"Oh, nothing. I was just talking to your husband," he said innocently. "So, can you tell me where I'm going to sleep?"

"Well, the couch is too small. I guess the only thing we could do is put you in Jack-Jack's room," Helen told him.

"Is Jack-Jack the blonde-haired one?" Michael asked. Helen shook her head.

"No, that's Dash. Jack-Jack's the youngest one in the family," Helen explained.

"Oh. Then who was-" Michael began, but he was cut off by a sneeze from the corner of the room.

"VIOLET!!!" Helen shouted as her daughter became visible. Michael whistled, but pretended he hadn't seen her show up out of thin air.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Violet asked her mother.

"You bet you are!! Didn't your father and I tell you to go to bed?!" Helen scolded her daughter.

"But I didn't even get to talk to him!!" Violet protested, pointing at Michael.

"You can talk to him tomorrow!! For now, just go to bed!!" Helen ordered, pointing in the direction of Violet's room.

"But-"

"BED!!" Defeated, Violet trudged glumly out of the room. A slam a few moments later told Helen and Michael that she was in her room. Helen heaved an exasperated sigh, and rolled her eyes. Turning back to Michael, she apologized. "I'm sorry about that."

"Hey, it's no problem," Michael said, waving a hand in front of his face. "So, can you show me where Jack-Jack's room is? I'm getting really tired." Helen nodded, and lead Michael to Jack-Jack's room, where the pint-sized super was sleeping.

"Now be careful not to wake him up, or he'll throw a temper tantrum, and it won't be pretty," Helen cautioned him as they entered the room.

"I'll be quiet as a mouse," Michael whispered, a grin on his face.

"Well then, good night," Helen whispered back. She then exited the room, and walked right past her daughter Violet, who had snuck out of her room again, and was standing in the hallway, invisible. As soon as her mother was out sight, Violet became visible and crept into the room. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, Michael turned around.

"Hi," he said nonchalantly, as if he had been expecting her to be behind him. Violet was stunned for a moment, but quickly recovered.

"Um....Hi..." she said nervously.

"You're Violet, right?" Michael asked casually as he threw his jacket into a corner.

"Yeah," Violet replied. Jack-Jack gurgled in his sleep and rolled over.

"Why don't we continue this thrilling discussion in you room?" Michael said with a smile, jerking his thumb in the direction of Jack-Jack. "I don't want to make the baby there wake up."

"Yeah, sure..." Violet said, blushing and mentally kicking herself for saying "yeah" so much. The two of them crept into the hallway, and snuck through the house to Violet's room. Once they were inside her room, and the door was firmly shut, she flipped on the light. In the glow of the lamplight, she could finally see what was on his shirt. It was spiky red lettering reading: "666" and below it "Mark of the Beast" over an inverted cross. Michael wasted no time in sitting down on Violet's bed, and patted the spot next to him.

"Well, are you gonna sit down, or just stand there all night?" Michael joked as he flashed a grin at her, showing off perfect white teeth. Mentally slapping herself, Violet sat down on the bed next to Michael, blushing. Luckily, her hair wasn't being held back by a hairband, making it cover her face, so Michael hadn't noticed. Running different things to say to him through her head, Violet was spared the trouble by Michael.

"So, you and your family are supers, huh?" he asked casually, a smirk on his face and a clever look in his eyes.

"What?!" Violet exclaimed, nearly falling off the bed in shock.

To Be Continued

A/N: OK, well, there's chapter 1 of my Incredibles fanfic. Kind of a bad place to leave off, but I figured that it would be OK to stop it there. For anyone who's wondering how Michael knew that Bob Parr was Mr. Incredible, I always thought it was kind of stupid that they thought a little strip of black material around their eyes was going to protect their identity. I realize this chapter was kind of short, but I'll try to make chapter 2 longer. Chapter 2 will be going up soon, since there's only 3 days of school for me this week. Be sure to R&R, because reviews are my life-blood! You wouldn't want me to die, would you? Besides, aren't you wondering what's going to happen next?

NOW HIT THAT BLUE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF YOUR SCREEN!! Tigris 


	2. Secrets Revealed

A/N: HERE IT IS, THE SECOND CHAPTER!!! I always LOVE to count it down!! 5!! You do the rest, buddy!! (nervously)"4....3....2.....1....cringes" I guess we started too early!!! Let's start again!! (nervously) "5......4.....3...." KABOOM!!!! sobbing"2!!! 1!!!! sniff At least I was able to make her last hours meaningful. I am SUCH a good person." leaps out of crater wielding a machete THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!!! RRRAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! foam flies from mouth "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

SLICE HACK MANGLE RIP!!!!

drip......drip......

puts away bloody machete clears throat Ahem. Anyway, yeah, here's the second chapter, after a relatively short time (perhaps one of my fastest updates!!!) Please be advised, the authoress (me), has gone crazy. throws chair, breaking a window, then leaps out of the window BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!! Howard Dean-style maniac scream YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! runs off into the night (Not like I wasn't crazy before...)

Disclaimer: I do not, and probably never will, own the Disney/Pixar movie The Incredibles. But I do own Michael, and if you take him, you WILL PAY WITH THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENT!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! is hit with tranquilizer dart Sleepy......

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?! Supers?! W-What gave you THAT idea?!" Violet stuttered, alarmed. _How could he know?_ she thought, panicked. Michael grinned at her, an almost mischievous light dancing in his eyes.

"Come on Violet, it wasn't that hard. After all, your dad and Mr. Incredible are the exact same person, and judging by the way he reacted when I asked him the same question, I can be pretty sure that the rest of you are supers too," he replied calmly. "It's all just a matter of logic." Violet gaped at him. When he put it that way, it did seem to be pretty simple.

"Wait. How did you know my dad is Mr. Incredible?" she asked. To her surprise, Michael started chuckling.

"It's like I told your dad. A little black mask around your eyes is NOT going to hide your identity," he said in between laughs. Violet gaped at him again. How could he figure all this stuff out so easily? Then, a horrible realization slammed into her. Darting forward, she grabbed his sleeve, giving him a pleading look.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?!" she asked him. "Please don't tell anyone!!" She shook his sleeve, repeating herself over and over.

"Violet..." he began, but she persisted in her begging. "Violet...." he said, a little more sternly this time. Still, Violet continued shaking him and begging him not to tell anyone. "VIOLET!!!" he shouted. This seemed to snap her out of it, as she immediately stopped and looked at him, the pleading look still on her face.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, OK? I have no problem with you or your family. I mean, you guys were nice enough to let me stay here for at least one night," he explained. "Besides, I have other reasons for not wanting to ruin other supers' lives." Violet glanced at him, curious at the stony expression that had settled on his face. Debating whether or not to ask him, she decided to just do it. After all, he knew her secret, so why shouldn't she know a secret of his?

"What kind of reasons?" she asked bluntly. He gave her a look out of the corner of his eye, and Violet suddenly wished she hadn't asked. Just as she was about to tell him to forget it, Michael sighed.

"I suppose you have a right to know, since I know your secret," he said seriously. "It's kind of a long story." He got up, and stood over by the door.

"First, you should know that I'm a super." A small gasp came out of Violet's mouth. "Let me give you a demonstration," Michael said with a small smile as he snapped his fingers. A tiny ball of flame shot forth from his fingers, levitating above the palm of his hand. As Violet watched, the flame grew to the size of a baseball, orbiting around Michael's body. With a cocky grin, he snapped his fingers once more, and a small wall of flame surrounded Michael. With a final snap of his fingers, the fire disappeared.

"Impressive, eh?" he bragged. "I can create and control fire." The grin dropped from his face, and he slumped against the wall. "Of course, it's not all it's cracked up to be. In fact, my power has made my life a living hell." Violet raised an eyebrow at him. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair, and started his story."

"Well, I used to live happily enough. As happy as you can be when your mom's a religious nut, and your parents are divorced, anyway. My step-dad was a nice guy though, so I never really missed my real dad. My mom divorced him when I was just a few months old anyway, all because of the middle name he gave me." Violet raised another eyebrow, already thinking Michael's mom had to be off her rocker.

"Being the religious nut my mom was, she named me "Michael", after the arch-angel from Christian theology. So, as a little joke on her, my dad decided to give me the middle name "Lucifer". It didn't sit too well with my mom. So, she divorced him. And she got full custody. She never even let me visit my dad.

"Anyway, after the divorce, my mom got re-married. She raised me to be a good little Christian boy, and was always telling me that she wanted me to become a priest someday. Of course, once my powers started showing themselves, she didn't want me to live that long. The idea that I was evil got into her head. At first she was 'understanding' about my 'condition', and was always calling in a priest to do an exorcism, or put a blessing on me. She was always putting crucifixes in my room, and statues of Jesus and Mary and the saints, and was usually reading scripture from the Bible whenever I was in the same room as her. Once none of those tactics worked, she started getting a lot more abusive about it.

"My step-dad would try and get her to leave me alone, but with one look from her, he'd back off. Old mommy dearest would do the craziest things at random times. We'd be sitting and eating dinner when she'd jump up and start quoting the Bible . Or, I'd walk in a room and she'd dump holy water on me. And she always made me wear a crucifix around my neck." Michael's voice was growing increasingly ragged and hoarse, as if telling this story was tearing him to shreds.

"I remember once when I was maybe eight or nine years old, I came home from school, upset because the kids at my school had been bullying me again. I had a hard time controlling my powers, so I didn't have any friends. Things would sometimes burst into flames when I sneezed. Whenever anything started burning, all the kids would point at me and laugh, and it didn't help that I had skipped a grade, and was the only one my age in my class. So, after a particularly hard day at school, I came home to find my mother waiting for me in the kitchen. She gave me a really stern look, and then I remembered that one of the kids had knocked me down and took my crucifix.

"And that's when I got scared. She looked angry enough to kill me on the spot. I got down on my knees and started begging her not to hurt me. She screamed at me and yelled her lungs out, frightening the hell out of me with all her rantings about how I was evil and I was going to hell. She told me she wasn't going to let me 'taint' her or her home any longer. I couldn't believe it was my own mother that was in front of me." As he spoke, Michael put his hand to his face, and let loose a shaky breath. When he pulled his hand away, Violet saw a tear glistening in the corner of Michael's eye. Michael pulled the glove off of his right hand, showing it to Violet. There was a large scar on the back of his hand in the shape of the number 666.

"It wasn't enough for that bitch that I was on my knees begging for my life," he spat as he stared bitterly at his scar. "She grabbed me by the wrist, pulled me up, took a knife, and CARVED this into my hand." Violet's eyes widened in horror. What kind of psycho would do that to a little kid?!

"It took a few more years of living with my mom, but I eventually got to a point where I could control my powers for the most part. And that's when I decided I'd get my revenge." Michael gave a sadistic grin. "After those years of torture, my mother was finally going to get hers. I took everything I owned out of the house, and used my powers to set fire to the house. My mom and step-dad managed to get out, but all their possessions, including my mom's precious Bible and all her holy items, went up in flames. The only thing that survived was one bottle of holy water. He let a twisted grin form on his face. "I made good use of that."

"I walked right up to my mom as she was staring at the remains of the house. As soon as she saw me, she started screeching about how it was my fault our house was gone, and that I would burn in Hell for my 'sin'. She stopped as soon as she saw the holy water in my hand. Since I knew she had it planted firmly in her head that I was a demon, I wasn't going to try to prove her wrong. I was going to make her think I was a demon too strong to kill. So I opened up the bottle, and drank the holy water, right in front of her eyes." The twisted grin fell from Michael's face, and the stony expression from earlier was back.

"But then, I had nowhere to go. I wondered a lot, drifting from place to place. I never stayed anywhere for more than a year, though. Accidents were always happening." He sighed, and put his hand on the doorknob. "And now I've got to leave here too."

"What?! WHY?!?" Violet shouted, jumping up. Michael gave a wry laugh.

"Because, I've already started one fire in this city, and I just told a crime-fighter about how I committed arson. Last time I checked, arson was a serious crime," he explained grimly. He opened the door, and gave a little wave. "So, see ya." Just as he was about to walk out the door, a force field appeared in front of him, knocking him backwards. Turning around, he raised one eyebrow quizzically at Violet. "OK...then I guess I'm staying. No big deal," he said nonchalantly, shrugging.

Sitting down with his back to the wall, Michael crossed his arms, maintaining eye contact with Violet. She refused to let the force field down, although maintaining it was putting a large amount of strain on her. Seconds piled upon seconds, minutes piled upon minutes, but Violet still refused to drop the force field that was blocking Michael from leaving.

"So, why won't you let me go?" Michael asked, striking up conversation. "Do you want to hand-deliver me to the police or something?" Violet didn't answer, putting all her concentration into keeping the force field around her door. "OK, so don't answer me," Michael huffed irritably, crossing his arms again. More minutes passed, and Violet was growing steadily more tired. Michael watched with a smile as Violet's eyes started drooping.

Yawning, Violet finally gave up. Dropping the force field, she fell back on her bed and instantly fell asleep.

"I win," Michael whispered with a grin. Deciding to be nice, he tucked Violet under her covers and turned out the light. "See you later," he whispered as he walked out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: AGH, such a short chapter!!! shoots self I wanted this to be longer, but in this chapter I was focusing more on Michael's history. So, it's short. Blag.

And now it's time to pay a visit to.... **THE REVIEW INBOX**!!!

Here I will post comments on readers' reviews, and answer questions. I'll be doing ALL the reviews, since there aren't that many. (Yes, I know I'm just shamelessly using this as an excuse to make the chapter appear longer. Shame on me!!)

MOOgoestheCHICKEN: Well, glad you thought it was cool. And as you can see, I updated. But it's not enough, right? Now you want another chapter? someone cracks whip across my back WRITE FASTER!!! crying Please, my fingers are bleeding.....(This review mysteriously disappeared, but I'm still commenting on it. Blag.)

INCREDIBLEFAN5: Well, read the chapter and your question shall be answered!

Beautiful Mind: Yes, Tony is bad. Tony useless monkey boy. And no, Michael's not a Gary Stu, although I would LOVE to be as confident as him.

Kaos Kitsune: Glad you agree with me on the mask issue! And, I updated! And there was much rejoicing. Yaaaaaayyyyyyyy.

soccergurl1990: Yay, another who agrees with me on the mask issue! And yes, I updated. And after reading your bio, I have to say: Even though I put in a swear word or two, PLEASE CONTINUE READING MY FIC!!!

ilupeelu : I'm writing as fast as I can!! And as for Violet, I realize that she's kind of OOC. Bear with me, I'm still getting used to writing her. But there's no need to say she's acting stupid! tear If you have a problem with the way I portray Violet, you don't HAVE to continue reading. cold glare

panthergurl: Yay, thanks for the compliment! And I leave it hanging so that you must read the next chapter to find out what happens!! MUUUAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!! gets hit with blunt objects hurled by readers Agh, hey, NO!! bleeds

Psilontech: is poked Glad you enjoyed it, and like I said, I'm writing as fast as I can!! person cracks whip again Please!! Just give me 5 minutes of sleep!! I'm starving and dehydrated and my fingers are bleeding and I haven't slept in a week!! Person: NO!!! YOU MUST GO FASTER!!!! cracks whip again

Liz Felton: I'm going as fast as I can!!! Please, don't send them after me!!! cries

Lucfier: Love the name! Anyway, he's not crazy or satanic. He just has that image because of his traumatic childhood. (Honestly, if you grew up always hearing you were evil, wouldn't you be conditioned to think and act like you were?) Ah, so THAT'S what the mask is all about! Thanks for clearing that up.

tvmademma: Please, I'm going as fast as I can!! My fingers are bleeding!!

iminsanewierd: Updating, updating, I'M UPDATING!! But I need sleep too!! Person: NO YOU DON'T!!! cracks whip Me: THE PAIN!!!

Kyubi-Naruto: Slow it down, speed it up, MAKE UP YOUR MIND PEOPLE!!! Glad you thought the story was interesting though.

NOW HIT THAT BLUE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF YOUR SCREEN!!! Tigris


	3. It Begins

A/N: Hello, and welcome once again to another chapter of my Incredibles fanfic, Playing With Fire! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (awkward silence as crickets chirp) Oh, what do you people know?!

Well, apparently, doesn't allow certain symbols in stories. Please bear with me as I test to see which symbols will show up below.

! # $ & ( ) - ; : ' " , . / ?

Thank you. And now, for the disclaimer, and then on with the chapter!!

Disclaimer: I do not, have never, and probably never will own the Disney/Pixar movie The Incredibles. But I do own Michael!! (Huggles Michael) He's MINE!! ALL MINE!!! I KNOW A HITMAN!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet awoke to a bird chirping outside her window. As soon the fact registered in her groggy brain that she had fallen asleep, she bolted upright in her bed. A quick look around her room re-affirmed the fact that she already knew: Michael was gone.

Violet heaved a sigh. She knew that he would leave, but somehow, she still felt betrayed. Michael had entered her life and left it, all in a single night. Defeated, she got out of bed, reluctantly trudging out into the house.

Her mother Helen greeted her as she shuffled into the kitchen. Also seated at the table were Dash and her father Bob.

"Good morning Violet!" Helen chirped as soon as she saw her daughter enter the kitchen. Violet yawned in response.

"Say, where's Michael?!" Dash asked excitedly, jumping up from his seat. Violet let her hair fall down over her face, while Bob just grunted and picked up the morning's newspaper.

"He must still be sleeping," Helen said, seemingly unaware of both Violet's and Bob's reactions. "I'll go check." Just as she was about to get up to look for Michael, a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it...." Violet mumbled. Walking over to the door, she flung it wide open, and was met by a grinning Michael, carrying a duffle bag over one shoulder.

"Yo!" Michael shouted happily. Violet stood at the door, staring for a moment. Before she knew it, she had dived at him and wrapped her arms around him. "Umm.....nice to see you too," Michael said awkwardly. It was then that Violet realized just how close she was to him, and just what she was doing. Pulling away quickly, she blushed furiously, and looked over to see Michael's face tinged with red.

"You're looking chipper," Bob observed, glaring over the top of his newspaper at Michael.

"Yeah well, it turns out that my stuff is all okay, so why shouldn't I be happy?" Michael asked, patting the duffel bag slung over his shoulder. "It all survived that fire! Can you believe my luck?" he said, the last sentence having only a slight undertone of sarcasm, detectable only by Violet. Bob let a smile appear on his face, which looked more like a grimace. Michael just grinned back at him. With a grunt, Bob's face disappeared behind his newspaper.

"Michael, you're all dirty!" Dash exclaimed, circling around Michael's legs. "What were you doing?! Huh?! Huh?! HUH?!" Michael grinned at the little blonde boy.

"Well, I kind of had to dig through a bunch of rubble and ashes to get to my stuff," he explained.

"Why don't you go take a shower, Michael?" Helen suggested. Michael responded by dumping his bag in the corner.

"That's not a bad idea. Can you direct me to the bathroom?" He asked, taking off his leather jacket and boots. Helen pointed him in the direction of the bathroom, and Michael set off. A minute later, the sound of running water could be heard, and steam was pouring out from under the bathroom door into the hallway. Apparently, Michael liked his showers very hot. Dash was running circles around the room again, while Violet was trying to keep her thoughts centered on something other than Michael in the shower.

"Oh darn," Helen said suddenly. "I forgot, there aren't any towels in the bathroom. Would you take some towels in for Michael, Violet?" Violet started choking, even though there was nothing in her mouth.

"Um.....OK...." she choked out. Grabbing some towels from another room, she headed back to the bathroom. _It's OK, it's OK..... Just open up the door, put the towels in the bathroom, and leave. Simple_, she reassured herself. Taking a deep breath, she put her hand on the doorknob, and pulled it open..........

To see Michael just getting out of the shower.

Luckily, the shower curtain hid his lower half, so Violet saw nothing indecent. However, his nicely sculpted abs and chest were completely open to view. Violet felt her face growing hot under Michael's surprised yet questioning stare.

"I...uh.....brought you some towels..." she muttered, holding the bundle up for Michael to see.

"Well....thanks...." Michael replied, taking the bundle of towels from her. Violet stood frozen to the spot. Michael raised an eyebrow at her. "Shouldn't you be going now?" he asked, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Wha? Er.....right," Violet stuttered, backing out the door. "Sorry!" she called, just before shutting the door. Once outside the bathroom, Violet dashed into her room. As soon as she shut her door, she dived onto her bed, hiding her face in the blankets. "That was so embarrassing...." she mumbled. The door clicked behind her, and she rolled over to see Michael standing in the doorway, wearing a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt that read: "Fallen".

"And here I thought Dash was the speedy one....." Violet mumbled. It had probably been less than a minute since she'd dashed out of the bathroom.

"Listen, perhaps you should knock next time?" Michael asked. Violet blushed, hiding her face in the pillow. Michael placed a hand on her shoulder, and leaned in near her ear. "If you don't, I'll have to see _you_ sometime," he whispered, giving her shoulder a playful shove. Violet blushed a deeper shade of red, and heard the door shut behind her as Michael walked out, laughing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back downstairs, Bob was having a rather heated discussion with his wife Helen in the kitchen. Fortunately, no objects had started flying yet.

"That kid is bad news!! I don't want him in our house!!!" Bob exclaimed, glaring at Helen. Helen crossed her arms and glared right back at him.

"What's wrong with him?" she challenged her husband. Bob opened his mouth to answer, but never quite got any words out of his mouth.

"I...h-he......" Bob stuttered, trying to come up with a valid argument.

"I'm waiting....." Helen said, tapping her foot. Bob continued stuttering, and began gesturing stupidly.

"He.....he......"Suddenly, a light bulb clicked on in Bob Parr's head. "HE KNOWS WE'RE SUPERS!!!" he proclaimed dramatically. Bob had expected shock or surprise, but even he wasn't prepared for the look of horror that settled on Helen's face. Just as she began muttering and gesturing wildly, running around the kitchen, Michael stepped into the room.

"Sorry, couldn't help but overhear," he began, watching with satisfaction as both adult Parrs froze. He laughed, a smirk appearing on his features. "Don't worry though. Like I told Violet, I'm not against supers, and I'm not going to expose you guys." He raised an eyebrow when the Parrs gave him suspicious looks. Sighing, he sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. "It's a long story..." he began, but stopped abruptly. Putting a hand to his chest, he collapsed against the kitchen table, his face twisted in a grimace of pain. Violet chose that exact moment to walk in the room.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking from her stunned parents to Michael's limp form against the kitchen table. Michael jumped up suddenly, staggering towards the door.

"I'll be back in a minute!" he choked out, rushing out the door, Violet chasing after him. Once Michael got out into the street, he stopped. Snapping his fingers, a huge ball of flame shot forth from his hand. Pulling his arm upwards, he sent a thick, twisting column of flame into the air. He continued sending flames everywhere for another few minutes, before finally stopping and falling to his knees in the middle of the street. Once Violet made sure flames weren't going to continue shooting from him, she rushed over to Michael.

"Are you OK?!" she asked him. Panting, Michael raised his head. He didn't reply for a bit, and when he finally did, his words were broken up between gasps for air.

"My....powers......build up. If I....don't.......use them.....enough......they get........too built up," he gasped out. Taking a few deep breaths, he pushed himself to his feet. "My body's like a furnace with an endless supply of fuel. If I don't let some of the fire out, it builds up and gets dangerous. Not to mention it hurts like hell," he explained. Just as they were about to head back inside, someone in the house next to the Parrs opened up their window, and stuck their head out to yell at Michael about the commotion. "Who's that guy?" Michael asked Violet, pointing.

"A new neighbor," Violet said. Michael gave the man a strange look.

"It's funny, he looks a lot like my dad," he mumbled. He continued staring at the man for several more moments, before jumping backwards with a strangled cry. "Holy hell, that IS my dad!!" he shouted. Violet stared wide-eyed at her new neighbor. _What a tangled web we weave......... _she thought. Violet turned to Michael, and was about to say something, when a giant bird claw came down, snatching up a nearby car. Looking upwards, Violet saw what had to be the biggest eagle that had ever lived, carrying the car off towards the city. Before she had even turned around to run into the house to throw on her super suit, Dash came running out, dressed in his super suit, closely followed by Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. As Violet headed towards the house, she saw Michael speeding off in the direction the bird had gone, apparently having hot-wired a car to drive to the city. Violet went inside, quickly donned her super suit, and ran after Michael and her family.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving, unsurprisingly, last at the scene, she was startled by the sight of a huge, dead bird just inside of the city. It was obvious that the bird's death had been brought about by burning. Her family was staring at Michael in amazement as she made her way towards the giant carcass. Dash was the first to recover, speeding excitedly around Michael's legs.

"How'd you do that?!?!" he exclaimed, zooming faster and faster in the same small circle. "THAT WAS SO COOL!! How'd you DO that?!?!?!!?" Michael was desperately trying to get away from Dash, so Violet offered some help by setting up a force field in front of Michael, which Dash promptly crashed into. "OW!!!" Seizing his chance, Michael quickly jumped away from the small blonde-haired boy, before he had the chance to start running around again.

"So, how DID you do that?" Mr. Incredible asked, his normal glare towards Michael replaced by a look of curious puzzlement.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a super!" Michael explained with a satisfied smirk. Just then, a small, bespectacled woman came rushing over.

"That was marvelous, dahling!!" the woman, more commonly known as Edna Mode, shouted. Grabbing Michael's wrist, she began dragging him back towards her car. "You must come to my studio right away!" Michael protested heavily, but Edna seemed to have gone temporarily deaf. And so, struggling all the way, Michael was forced into Edna's car, and driven off to her studio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We simply MUST make you a suitable super-suit, dahling," Edna drawled, pulling out a sketch-pad. "Now then, what is your name?"

"Um....Michael...." Michael mumbled.

"Full name dahling, and speak up!" Edna commanded.

"Michael Lucifer Tombe," Michael stated clearly. Edna raised an eyebrow at him.

"Lucifer, eh? Interesting name," she said in her flat monotone voice.

"It's just my middle name, I don't-" Michael began, but was quickly cut off by Edna.

"Have you ever fought crime before?" she asked him.

"Yeah, actually, I-" Michael started, before Edna cut him off again.

"What name do you go by when you are crime-fighting?"

"Well, I don't really have a name for crime-fighting....." Michael mumbled. This caused Edna to leap up, grabbing a nearby rolled-up newspaper. Beating Michael over the head with the newspaper, she began shouting.

"WE. HAVE. TO. GIVE. YOU. A. NAME. BEFORE. WE. CAN. MAKE. YOU. A. SUIT!!!!!!" Edna shrieked between blows to Michael's head.

"All right, all right!!" Michael shouted from behind his arms, which he'd thrown in front of him to protect himself from the wrath of Edna and her newspaper. "How about I just go by my middle name?" Huffing, Edna sat down, picking up her sketch pad.

"Yes, yes, that will do nicely dahling," she mumbled as she began sketching furiously. After about two minutes of sketching, Edna closed her sketchbook with a satisfied smile. "You will go now, dahling. Your suit should be ready in a few hours," she said quickly, pushing Michael towards the door. Once Michael was out into the hallway, Edna slammed the door, leaving Michael to wonder what had just happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For about three hours, Michael waited in the hallway. Just as he had fallen asleep, Edna threw open the door, causing it to bang his head and wake him up.

"RABBITS!!!" he shouted, jumping up. "Buh?" he mumbled, blinking a few times when he saw Edna. Edna quickly brought him back to his senses by slapping him with her newspaper.

"Wake up dahling! It's ready!" she shouted excitedly, slapping him a few more times with the newspaper.

"I'M AWAKE, I'M AWAKE!!!!" Michael shouted angrily, snapping his fingers and sending Edna's newspaper up in flames. He grinned with satisfaction as Edna dropped the flaming paper, jumping backwards. Laughing, he strode past a glaring Edna into the room.

After taking him through all the security measures, Edna led Michael to the display room for her new suit. Clearing her throat, she turned on the lights to show Michael his suit. The shirt was made of black leather, with a high collar, and it didn't fasten until about Michael's stomach, which would make the shirt reveal a fair portion of his chest. It also looked like a piece of bondage gear, with many almost randomly-placed straps and buckles on it. The shirt also included a flowing red cape that would fit completely over his hands and arms, and what appeared to be black-feathered angel wings attached to the back of the shirt. The suit came with a belt, and black pants. They looked like they were made of leather, but upon closer inspection Michael realized that they were made of some sort of odd fabric he'd never seen anywhere before. Edna began explaining the features of the suit to Michael.

"Your suit can withstand temperatures of up to five thousand degrees, and the wings allow you to fly. Light-weight, durable, and machine-washable dahling, it is also completely bullet proof. The fabric for the pants is a material of my own invention: soft as silk, but tougher than steel, they make an excellent and fashionable pair of pants dahling," Edna drawled out as Michael stared at the suit in fascination as a demonstration took place, showing that it was indeed bullet-proof and capable of withstanding fire.

"It's AWESOME!!!" Michael shouted excitedly. "When can I try it on?!" he asked, a child-like delight shining in his eyes.

"Right now dahling," Edna said, pressing a button. A robotic arm grabbed the suit, pulled it over to Edna and Michael, and dropped the suit neatly in Michael's lap. "There's a changing room right over there, dahling," Edna said, pointing. With a grin, Michael sped off.

He returned a minute or so later, looking drop-dead gorgeous in the suit. "So, how do I work the wings?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at the large black wings on the back of his shirt.

"Well, it's simple dahling," Edna began explaining. "Jumping into the air will activate the flying mechanism. To fly, you just lean in the direction you wish to go. If you wish to go higher, straighten yourself and put your arms to your sides. To hover, straighten yourself, but keep your arms out." Edna rushed over and shoved Michael's clothes into his arms, then began shooing him out of the room. "Now you will go dahling. The guards will help you out of the building." With that, Edna pushed him out of the room and slammed the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of Edna's studio, Michael pulled himself up on his hands and knees, spitting out dirt. "Help me out my ass!!" he shouted angrily. "Yeah, well /this/ is what I think of your stupid guards, lady!!!" he yelled back at the building, raising his right hand in a one-fingered salute. Huffing irritably, he tucked his clothes under his arm and jumped up. The wings worked just as Edna had said. Michael flew back to the Parrs house, crashing into things such as buildings and traffic lights along the way. That night on the news, there was a story about many citizens hearing "phantom cursing" above them during driving.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Parrs' house, Michael collapsed on the front porch. "Finally!" he shouted, raising his hand to knock on the door. Before he got it all the way up however, the door flew open, hitting Michael in the head. "ARRGH!!! SONUVA BITCH!!!!" he shouted, clutching his head.

"Oh my God, Michael!! Are you OK?!?!" Violet asked frantically.

"I WAS until you HIT ME IN THE HEAD WITH THE DOOR!!!!!" Michael shouted, angrily jumping to his feet. Ignoring Violet's stammered apologies, he stormed into the house, and went directly into Jack-Jack's room. Grumbling, he threw off his shirt and stretched out on the floor, falling asleep almost instantly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, as fate would have it, was a Monday, which meant school for the Parr children. Michael of course had to tag along too.

"But I don't want to go!!!" Dash shouted angrily over his cereal as Helen rushed about, gathering her children's various school supplies. Michael came trudging out of the bathroom, eyes heavy despite the shower he'd just taken. He was dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt that read "Wrath Envy Pride Lust Sloth Greed Gluttony" on the front, and had "Heaven to Hell" over a cross on the back. Yawning, he plopped down in the chair next to Dash and stole his cereal.

"HEY!!!" Dash shouted.

"Tough luck kid. Should've been watching," Michael said as he shoved cereal in his mouth. Dash simply glared at him as a large yellow vehicle pulled up outside of the Parr house.

"There's the bus!" Helen called, rushing her children out the door, followed by Michael. One by one, they boarded the bus. Dash chose a seat in the front of the bus, while Violet and Michael trudged to the back. Unsurprisingly, they sat down in the same seat. Michael yawned and leaned his head onto Violet's shoulder, causing Violet's face to turn a brilliant shade of red.

"Umm....." Violet mumbled. She soon realized it was useless when she heard Michael's slow, rhythmic breathing that was an indicator he was asleep. Sighing, Violet looked out the window, waiting for the bus ride to end. Her aimless staring was interrupted when Tony Rydinger boarded the bus, taking the seat next to Violet and Michael.

"Hi Violet," Tony said quietly. He stared at Michael for a moment before continuing. "Who's your friend?"

"Well, umm.....that is...." Violet stammered. The bus stopped in front of the school, saving Violet. "Oh look, we're here!" she said nervously, jumping up and forcing Michael's head to drop onto the seat.

"Huh? What?" Michael mumbled sleepily, pulling himself up and looking around with half-lidded eyes. "Oh, we're here?" Standing, Michael yawned and stretched, then followed Violet off the bus and to the entrance of the school, leaving a baffled Tony behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning passed in a blur of girls coming to gawk at Michael and ask him questions while Violet stood awkwardly off to the side. It wasn't until lunch that any real conversation came Violet's way, and it came from the last person Violet wanted to talk to: Tony Rydinger.

"Violet, listen," Tony began, having cornered her in the hall while Michael was being harassed by a harem of girls after his phone number. "I've been thinking about it, and I decided that splitting up wasn't a good idea." He leaned in far too close, obviously intent on a kiss. Violet was luckily saved by Michael, who had somehow managed to break away from the group of girls to walk over to Violet and Tony.

"Back off, monkey-boy!" Michael said loudly, turning several heads. "I don't think Violet wants to talk to you."

"And what are you going to do about it, tough guy?" Tony challenged him, standing at his full height and puffing out his chest. He was still shorter and less intimidating than Michael though. Michael gave an evil chuckle, accompanied by a twisted smile, which sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"Oh, something like...._this_," he said nonchalantly, snapping his fingers and igniting Tony's hair.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Tony screamed, running around in circles and beating his head. Violet laughed while Michael sprang into action.

"Oh my God! Spontaneous human combustion!! We've got to put that fire out!!" Michael shouted, beating Tony over the head with his fists. Tony finally lost consciousness, and Michael quietly snapped his fingers, causing the flames to disappear.

Tony was carried into the nurse's office, where he remained until the last class of the day. Violet, however, wished he would have just stayed in the nurse's office where no one could see him, since now a large chunk of his hair was missing, making him extremely unpleasant to look at.

"YOU!!!" Tony shouted, pointing dramatically at Michael in the hall. "I know it's YOUR fault my head caught fire!!!" Michael just shrugged, ignoring Tony.

"Believe what you want to believe," Michael said, turning to walk away. Tony however, wasn't done with him.

"TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL!! I DARE you to come fight me!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!! And there is the end of chapter 3. Yeah, Tony is now bald. I really enjoyed having Michael set Tony's hair on fire, if you couldn't tell. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner, since this one took ridiculously long.

And now it's time to pay a visit to:

**THE REVIEW INBOX!!! **

Just kidding. Sorry everyone, but I can't keep up with the reviews!! Here's the reply to most of your reviews:

Glad you enjoyed the fic, and I'm updating as fast as I can!!!

To all those who are curious as to exactly what Michael's supersuit looks like, go here: http: angelworld. free. fr/ lost/ 37-lucifer .jpg (Just be sure to remove all the spaces)

NOW HIT THAT BLUE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF YOUR SCREEN!!! -Tigris


End file.
